stormguarddiscordrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignian-Paradisian War
The Ignian-Paradisian War is an ongoing conflict. Paradise began an aggressive military response to Ignia expanding on their continent. This resulted in Ignia expanding further into the Continent inhabited by Paradise and Medreggen at the time and the war continues. Conflict Bombing of Alfe Paradise approached the city of Alfe with a fleet of 5 Destroyers and 10 Cruisers. They attacked with a naval bombardment. Ignia had no means of defense against ships and \and took many losses. 30,000 Ignian Civilians and 15,000 Ignian Soldiers died. Battle of Courney The Paradisian Fleet reinforced itself with 1 Nimitz class aircraft carrier equipped with F22 Raptors. 5 Fletcher Class and 5 Baltimore Class ships also joined the fleet. The Fleet approached Courney and Infantry Forces as well. They began a gas attack which killed 75,000 Civilians and 13,000 Military. Afterwards. Paradise opened up peace negotiations, which ended up failing. However, during peace negotiations, the Ignian Empire expanded further into the Continent. Battle of Serentorio Valley With Negotiations over, Walrussia began giving support to the Ignians. They sent in the FOX and TIGER Special Forces. They set up a mine field and IEDs in the region before the attack. Paradisian Troops and vehicles push through the Minefield taking very little casualties. Paradisian forces push into the valley causing major casualties to Ignian forces. A counter attack is used by Walrussia and Ignia, with walrussia using a Banzai charge and Ignia using air Forces to attack Paradisian forces. The banzai was unsuccessful but the air forces were highly successful. Paradise calls for reinforcements after the attack. While waiting for their reinforcements they our attack by another banzai charge and bomber planes. The banzai charge was yet again unsuccessful, this causes the rest of the walrussia troops to withdrawal. But the bombing had been successful. With the troops being on their heels, the reinforcements finally arrive. The full force pushed farther into the valley. This is successful. But a 3rd aerial attack from Ignia is also successful. The Paradisian force even farther into the valley. With a final stand by Ignia, a force of 16,000 men with machetes and grenades charge the force. The Paradisian is Completely successful, with only 1 man wounded by a stray grenade. The Paradisian give 1 final large push into the valley, wiping out almost everyone in the area and forcefully taking the Serentorio Valley. Paradise Victory. Nordastrika Invasion 20,000 Nordastrika Men and 5 Leichtraktors landed on the Ignian Mainland. They were faced by the Ignian 1st Army consisting of 200,000 riflemen and the Walrusian 8th Army. The 8th Army began an artillery barrage using the 8th Katyusha Battalion, which was successful against the Nordastrikan's unorganized force. The Ignian counterattack delayed the invasion but the battle was inconclusive before the war ended. Battle of Rivi Paradisian Forces attacked the city of Rivi, which was further along the river, The battle was also inconclusive before the war ended. Conclusion and Aftermath Paradise was being faced with problems from another source and Ignia had a shift in government power. Both sides agreed to a white peace and nothing resulted of the war. Ignia was returned Serentorio Valley. Ignia became a puppet state of Walrusia and it's government became more authoritarian as a result.